1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable resin composition, particularly a curable resin composition preferably used as a resist such as a solder resist.
The present invention further relates to a cured product of the curable resin composition, a printed circuit board comprising the same, and a method for producing the cured product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
At present, liquid development-type photosolder resists are used as solder resists for a printed circuit board for consumer use and a printed circuit board for industrial use. The above-mentioned photosolder resists are developed, after ultraviolet irradiation, to form an image, which is then subjected to finish curing (main curing) by at least one of heat application and photoirradiation. Such photosolder resists are used with the viewpoints of high precision and high density taken into account. Moreover, it is requested to provide solder resists having improved workability and performance, in order to increase the density of printed circuit boards, accompanying reduction in the size and weight of electronic equipment.
Among such liquid development-type solder resists, an alkali development-type solder resist using a dilute aqueous alkaline solution as a developer is in the mainstream in consideration of environmental problems, which is used in large quantities in the production of printed circuit boards. As such alkali development-type photo solder resist, a resin obtained by modifying an epoxy resin with an acrylate (epoxy acrylate-modified resin) is commonly used.
For example, WO2012/73242 has proposed a curable resin composition which provides a resist (cured product) excellent in thermal shock resistance, PCT resistance, HAST resistance, electroless gold plating resistance, and the like.